1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a support device for a heavy horizontal storage vessel having convex ends and walls which are thin in relation to its diameter and which is subject to large temperature variations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Document EP-A1 No. 12258 discloses support devices for pipes having walls which are thin in relation to their diameter and which are subject to large temperature variations. Such devices are not suitable for horizontal axis storage vessels able to contain a relatively dense liquid and therefore exerting high stresses on their supports, as they would call for very large component parts, extremely bulky and making it very difficult to fit heat insulation.
The object of the present invention is to provide for supporting a horizontal storage vessel by transmitting loads tangentially to the convex ends, to avoid transverse bending stresses and flanging stresses due to radial thermal expansion.